Open Road
by becca the crazo
Summary: Nick is sad because Cassie broke up with him songfic to Eve 6's Open Road Song
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Nick. I don't even own Cassie or Diana or Connant or anyone from the circle. I don't even own a car, let alone Nick's car. *Sigh*, please don't hurt me. Oh yeah, I also don't own Eve 6 or their song "The Open Road Song" I mean I own a copy of it on C.D. and all but not the rights and all that good stuff. I don't own Billy Joel or any of his songs either. I don't own anything. I don't even own The Secret Circle, my sister does. Sorry for rambling though. Enjoy and review por favor!  
  
* * *  
  
Nick grimaced as he felt his eyes prickle with tears. He blinked slowly to clear them from his mahogany eyes. He ruffled his ocher hair and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.  
  
He was parked outside of Diana's house. He had jus dropped off his ex-girlfriend, Cassie, after she broke up with him. Nick told himself that he didn't care that she broke up with him. He didn't deserve her; she only wanted that damn Connant! He sighed and peeled out of the driveway into the black night.  
  
~Tonight I feel ambitious  
  
And so does my foot  
  
As it sinks on the pedal  
  
I press it to the floor~  
  
Nick tried to tell himself that it was for the best; that he didn't really need a girlfriend, or the rest of the circle.  
  
~I don't need a girl  
  
Don't need a friend  
  
'Cause my friend lonesome is unconditional  
  
We're flyin' forever bored~  
  
He tried to think about anything but Cassie. His gaze falls out the window as he realized how beautiful the night is. His gaze finally rests on the side view mirror wit the gigantic crack in the middle. He looks at his distorted reflection with tears on his cheeks. "How could she not love such a perfect guy as me?" Nick thought sardonically.  
  
~For a moment I love everything  
  
That I see and think and feel  
  
I love my broken side view mirror  
  
'Cause it's so perfect  
  
I'm so perfect  
  
You're so perfect  
  
You're not here  
  
I hear the change in gears  
  
My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road  
  
This is an open road song~  
  
Nick turns onto the bridge, hoping to get away from New Salem and Cassie. As much as Nick would hate not having a girlfriend, he had to admit it felt pretty good to be free. Maybe this is what Deb felt like on her bike, no worries, no cares, just you and the road. Different thoughts kept flashing through Nick's head. About Cassie, his life, his parents. To put it shortly, Nick's mind was a chaotic heap of pandemonium! (A/N does your head ever feel like that? Mine does a lot, not that you care.)  
  
~The night is beckoning  
  
Although I have nowhere to go but home  
  
Feels good to be alone  
  
With every turn comes a new frame of mind  
  
If I could frame my mind  
  
Where would it hang?~  
  
Nick cracked a window feeling the cool night breeze blow gently across his face. He turns on the radio, switching from station to station as he searches for a good song. He finally stops at the Billy Joel song "She's Got A Way." "You don't know the half of it," Nick tells the radio as Billy sings about the way she has. Nick begins to sing along to the song. His voice crescendos until he is totally belting out the song. As he stops at a red light, the old man in the car next to him looks at him oddly. Nick, not in a very good mood, rolls down his window and sings even louder serenading the man. The man turns his face toward the traffic light waiting impatiently for it to turn green so he can get away from the distraught teenager.  
  
~I crack a window and feel the cool air cleanse my every pore  
  
As I pour my poor heart out  
  
To a radio song that's patient and willing to listen  
  
My volume drowns it out  
  
Yeah but that's O.K cause I sound better than him anyway any day  
  
My voice is as sweet as salt~  
  
Nick accelerates as the light turns and drives to a coffee shop. He orders a coffee (duh! I don't know what kind cause I don't personally like coffee so I don't know the kinds) and sits down at a little table. He looks around the café and notices how many couples are in there. Nick takes a sip of his (yucky) coffee and enters his usual coffee world. He looses all coherent thoughts and feelings as he slips into oblivion. He sighs and relaxes, enjoying his delicious (yeah right) coffee. HE sadly thinks of the only other time he really had to find solace. That was when he had stopped seeing Suzan. HE quickly put a halt to that processing thought. When he was done with his coffee, Nick left the café and set off for home, belting out songs again.  
  
~I search for comfort  
  
And I find it where I found it many times before,  
  
Times before that can be forgotten~  
  
A/N Well that's my story, hope you liked it. I might do another songfic about our favorite rebel. *Swoon* Oh how I love him. 


	2. Witchy Woman

Witchy Woman  
  
Alexandria Aniello stood outside of her new house on Crowhaven Road. She looked at the formidable building in front of her. Her adoptive parents had moved in a few days ago, but Lexi had to stay behind to tie up loose ends. She sighed forlornly and trudged up the walk to what was now her house.  
  
"Lexi!" Her mom exclaimed as Mrs. Aniello saw her daughter come into the foyer. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's really nice, Mom," Lexi told he mother as she looked around her.  
  
"Your room's upstairs, Lex," Mr. Aniello entered the foyer. "Most of your stuff is already in there."  
  
"Thanks," Lexi went upstairs to her new bedroom. Boxes littered the mahogany floor. She made her way around the maze to the window. As she reached for the curtain, silver sparks flew from her fingertips. She withdrew her hand and examined her crimson fingernails. She shook he head wonderingly as she remembered the voices she had heard earlier in her car.  
  
Raven Hair, Ruby Lips  
  
Sparks Fly From Her Fingertips  
  
Echoed Voices in the night  
  
She's a restless spirit on an endless flight  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Witchy Woman  
  
See how high she flies  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Witchy Woman  
  
She's got the moon in her eyes.  
  
After unpacking for a little while, Lexi fell dead asleep. Although her sleep came quickly, it way by no means peaceful. She thrashed all night trying to find a comfortable spot in the bed. At 1:30 A.M., Lexi heard inane laughter that filled the house.  
  
Startled, she sat up in bed and looked around. Deeming herself crazy, she lay back own in bed.  
  
"Alexandria," coaxed a voice from the shadows. "Alexandria," echoed another voice.  
  
Lexi's hands flew to her ears, willing the voices to stop. They reminded her all too vividly of those nights at her former residence.  
  
Voices had called out to her then, too. Shadows would materialize into bodies. Shapes of people who were her own age. Twelve of them: five boys and seven girls. They would come to he every night and it would be like living another life for Lexi. At night it all seemed so normal when the shadows would come out and to tell her stories, but in the day, it seemed impossible. Lexi had wondered if she should tell her parents about the shadows, but she was too afraid that they would think that she was crazy.  
  
She held me spellbound in the night  
  
Dancing shadows and firelight  
  
Crazy laughter in another room  
  
And she drove herself to madness with a silver spoon  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Witchy woman  
  
See how high she flies  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Witchy woman  
  
She's got the moon in her eyes  
  
Even thought Lexi never told anyone about the shadows, everyone seemed to think she was crazy. Either that or a witch.  
  
As she would walk down the hallways of her old school, the other kids would take a step away from her or even cross themselves. Even worse than those who were afraid of her were those who tried to help her.  
  
One day Lexi had lashed out at a girl who tried to help her. She had pushed her against the wall and yelled at her. Rumors flew after that about how she was the Devil's girlfriend andthat she was so evil that she would end up overthrowing him.  
  
Disgusted at her memories of her old school, Lexi grabbed her portable CD player and fell asleep listening to "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park.  
  
I know you want a lover  
  
But let me tell you, Brother  
  
She's been sleeping in the Devil's Bed  
  
And there's some rumors going round  
  
Someone's under ground  
  
And she can lock you in the night  
  
Until your skin turns red  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Witchy Woman  
  
See how high she flies  
  
OHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Witchy Woman  
  
She's got the moon in her eyes  
  
A/N: So I finally decided to go on with this story. I don't own the Secret Circle. But I do own Lexi! I own something, isn't that wonderful? Well please review, it's appreciated! 


End file.
